


Justice [Brawl part 2]

by RelarOfFire



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: Descriptions of gore, Gen, bast is being.... bast, blood mentions, tavern fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelarOfFire/pseuds/RelarOfFire
Summary: Bast decides to take matters into his own hands, after someone had come in prior and scuffed up the Waystone Inn and Kote. Things get a bit out of hand in the process, but Bast is too determined to let the man get away.





	Justice [Brawl part 2]

The fae let out a sharp hiss, glaring for a moment at the men before him. _‘Manlings’_ He thought in distaste, _‘At least they are simple minded enough to scare with so few words.’_  His eyes shifted to the side slightly as he saw one human shuffling about anxiously as if to make a break for it. “Oh, no, no. You get to keep right there.” He tutted softly, though made no move to stop him just yet.

Finding this particular small group had been more work than Bast wanted. It had taken weeks to finally snake back all he had heard of them to even find where they had been recently. And another handful of days to even locate them. Slippery like fish, but dumb as such a creature at the end of the day. Such group had cause trouble back in the Waystone Inn about a span ago, leaving the place a literal wreck and Kote a slowly healing mess. Poor man could barely open his damn eye for nearly two weeks because it was so swollen and his face so damaged. Well, actually it had been  _one_  man who had done it to Kote, and Bast himself had been too late to the figurative party to stop it from all happening. Though, he never forgot the little bastards face. 

“I’m only really here for one of you. Though, if the rest of you would love to try and fight me, I won’t let you miss such an opportunity.” Bast invited with a false joyous tone. “I just want  _that one_.” He then pointed to the one who had attacked Kote. “No one else, just him, if you would be so kind.”

The group of five looked between one another, all standing on the other side of the table in the very public and semi-busy tavern they were currently in. Others were watching now, more so since they had all tried to scatter seconds ago, and Bast had torn a leg off a chair as he walked up to the group playing cards. It would have perhaps been smarter for Bast to have tracked them as they were traveling, but, this wasn’t about being sneaky or sly. This was simple justice, at least in his opinion.

“Hah… Haha… Haha! Ha!! Funny!” The burly man at the table finally spoke up, taking it as a joke. “Come, come! Join us for a game, no need to be hostile.” He said, sliding his hand along the table lightly to gather the abandoned cards to try and reset their half played game.

“No thanks. I’m really just here for him.” Bast said. “My offer still stands to the rest of you, if you really want to make this more difficult.”

The accused man smiled sheepishly, trying to back away from the table. He had seen what Bast had done to a table with a sword. And while he didn’t have a sword at the moment, there was no telling what he’d do with a leg chair. “I, uh, ya know. Maybe we can talk th–”

“Talk things out?” Bast interrupted sharply, giving a loud laughter. It held unhuman elements within, just enough to unsettle, but not enough for anyone who had been drinking to question. “Oh, you missed that opportunity  _weeks ago_ , boy. The second you started that fight, it was over.”

“Now, now,” The burly man tried again, clearly the other four’s ring leader. Two hadn’t spoken at all, glancing between their accused friend and Bast carefully. “There’s always room to talk. Ya just gotta let it happen.”

“Sure!” Bast chirped, hitting the chair leg into his open palm lightly and slowly, like an impatient cat’s tail. “And I’m choosing to talk to that sorry excuse of a man with a chair leg first. Then my fists. Then my boots. Then introduce his innards to the fresh air outside on this wonderful summer night.”

“I-Isn’t that… Isn’t that a bit much, sir?” The burly one asked carefully.

“For what he did and the money that had to be used repair all the damages he caused? Absolutely not. Be lucky I’m not a gaelet; I’d be doing far, far worse. Like ripping each tooth out one by one. Or breaking all your bones in your hands and severing the tendons so you have to use your elbows for the rest of your life. Or– Well, I’d hope you get my drift.” Bast smiled to the group, though it had a malicious undertone that seemed to radiate from him enough to get a few near by tables to slowly move away to not draw his attention. “So. I won’t be telling you again. I hate repeating myself.”

The five glanced to Bast, the door, and the tavern staff quickly as though there were some way of escape. They all looked to Bast, watching him toss up the chair leg and catch it in his hand casually, then looked to one another for a long minute.

“One.” Bast started, voice almost melodic.

“We gotta get outta here!” The one who caused trouble immediately panicked, reeling back and knocking his chair over.

“Two.” Bast said.

“He’s just got a fuckin chair leg, calm down! There’s five o’ us, ya giant pu–” One of the other two who had kept quite snapped, drawing a knife.

“Three.” Bast interjected, darting forward. He gracefully jumped up and onto the table, looking down on the five and two hand swinging the chair leg like a club at the accused’s head. The chair leg cracked and snapped in half at the sheer force, sending him stumbling and toppling into strangers around.

The entire tavern erupted in chaos. People either sprinted to get away, or were angry their table or drink was knocked over and joined in on the brawl. Glasses, tankards, and plates went flying; the smell of ale. other alcohols, and blood becoming more pungent as they hit the wood floors. Shouting and hollering overtook the inside of the tavern, tables and chairs joining in the shouting as they were moved or bumped into with so many bodies moving.

“Oops.” Bast muttered, before refocusing and jumping over one of the original five’s attempt to swipe a knife at his legs. Landing evenly, he shifted and smashed his foot into the man’s face, shoving him back with a harsh push. The table teetered, but he stepped wide to stabilize it, crouching low and throwing an arm up to cover his head as a tankard came flying at him. “Well, this isn’t going to plan at all… Hope Reshi doesn’t hear about this.”

The back of Bast’s shirt was grabbed roughly, ripping him backwards and throwing him. He grunted and rolled as he hit a table and then the floor, dazed for a moment and trying to re-collect himself. Slowly pushing part way up from the floor, he barely had enough time to see someone was taking a kick at his head and get out of the way. He rolled and popped up onto his feet, bouncing on his toes and ducking out of the way from the man’s oncoming swings. 

“This is getting irritating!” He snapped, darting forward and keeping low. He threw an uppercut, following by an elbow, and while the man was stumbling backwards and ducking down, he slammed a kick into the other, causing him to drop.

Looking around quickly for the one idiot he had come in for, he spotted the man struggling to get towards the door. He sighed and grit his teeth, “Are all humans this damn troublesome all the time?!” Turning sharply, he snatched up a glass and chucked it at the run-away, before having to lean back as far as he could to avoid being punched in the face. The punch connected to the man at his right, allowing him to get out of the way and make a break for the one he was there for.

Bast vaulted over a table, grabbing the lip as he slid across and upturned it to stop the two who had decided to try and follow him and keep him from their companion. Snatching up a chair from the floor, already partially broken, he swung it wide to clear his path, smashing it across several fighting tavern goer’s and making them fall. He stepped on a few as he moved past, too determined to let the man get away. 

“Shit, shit, shi–!” The man shouted, seeing Bast gaining on him and true fear setting in. He looked about ready to piss himself; eyes wide and losing his ability to move without nearly stumbling backwards.

‘ _Perfect_ ’ Bast thought, dropping the chair and closing in on him immediately. Cornered into a heavy traffic of people, it was easy for him to slam a kick into the man’s ribs, bring an elbow up against the side of his head on the opposite side to keep him from toppling too far from the kick, and then get in close enough to deliver a punch to his throat. Bast grabbed onto the man’s shirt to keep him upright, pummeling a few more punches into him before driving his knee into his gut.

Too focused on his target, Bast didn’t noticed that one of the bastard’s friends coming up behind him. He hissed as he arched his back from being punched in he back, only to be hit again between the ribs. He stumbled and moved away from them the best he could, coughing sharply and holding his side. Looking up, he snarled and his blue eyes became brighter. Instead of a deep rolling ocean, they were bright as Chandrian fire; angry and full of cold hatered. 

It made the two men stop, allowing Bast to let lose a flurry of blows on each. Each hit was calculated and specific to drop them as soon as possible: smash a knee in, knuckle strike between the ribs, right hook to the jaw. Repeat. Turning quickly, he huffed and glared at the one who had hurt Kote and ruined the inn. 

The man stared, before darting and stumbling the rest of the way out of the tavern into the night as if he could get away a second time. He shoved past people and ran as hard as his human body would allow him, ducking and hiding in an alleyway of the town.

Bast sighed and rolled his shoulders, “Gods charred body. Get back here,  _anpauen_!!” He snarled, booking it after him and trying to keep up. He slowed only to catch his breath, but didn’t lose sight of the man. He wasn’t going to let him get away this time. No, he was going to take a bit of thrill in his thought that he could get away and then his fear of imminent payback for what he did.

The fae walked quietly as ever, unheard and fussing over himself as he gave the human time to catch his breath as well. He ran a hand through his dark hair to get it out of the way, eyes still glowing a bright blue. He fixed his shirt and pushed up his sleeves, grumbling about a few tears he found with his fingers in the fabric. _‘Now Reshi will know I was doing something… Maybe I can say I got stuck in a tree again.’_  He pondered to himself, looking up and rounding the corner the man had tried to vanish around.

The man paused when he heard someone walking towards him, freezing. “Wh…Wh-What the f–!?”

The fae wiped the back of his hand across his face as he stood at the only exit of the alleyway, locking eyes with the man. “Your petty little Tehlu won’t be able to redeem your soul when I’m done with you,  _manling_.” He threatened, squaring his shoulders and giving a small chuckle. “Your life belongs to me now. For the little it remains.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea if it would have been better to put this as it's own thing so more people could see it, or if people would traffic this the same if I had added it to Brawl as a second chapter. So, I ended up just putting it as it's own for the mean time. if I end up continuing this, then I'll tack it onto Brawl and keep adding chapters there. Who knows.
> 
> Thanks for reading!! If you want more kkc specific content, consider following my tumblr: kote-the-inn-keeper.tumblr.com ! And, as if right now, I also have commissions open! You can find my info in more detail on my blog if that interests you. Thanks again <3


End file.
